Convivencia
by Ciann
Summary: El instructivo ideal de Horo-Horo para saber cómo sobrevivir a un chino con mal carácter. HoroxRen - RenxHoro


Disclaimer: Shaman King (Mankin) **NO **me pertenece a mí sino al señor Hiroyuki Takei.

Advertencias: Shonen Ai. Lime (A FUTURO). Lemon (A FUTURO). Una serie de delirios & divagaciones propios de mí.

Pareja/Personajes: HoroxRen – RenxHoro

Acotaciones:

¡Hola! :D

Ya sé que se estarán preguntando:

¿Qué demonios es esto? Les diré que un delirio de esos que se me ocurrió un día de verano, mientras miraba por la ventana & pensaba si acaso no existían abejas alérgicas al polen.

¿Qué diantres pretendo con un pésimo prologo poco revelador? Les responderé que este es sólo el preludio para la tormenta & lo que le depara el destino a nuestros dos shamanes favoritos de todos los tiempos, porque este fanfic se va a poner cada vez peor en todos los sentidos posibles (O seas, no va a empeorar la redacción o esa clase de cosas, pero entendieron mi punto. O eso espero).

¿Qué les prometo con el pasar de los capítulos? Les contestaré que una serie de cosas que nunca había incluido en mis divagaciones anteriores porque no había tenido el tiempo, la oportunidad o la trama para hacerlo.

Ya se percataron qué clase de cosas con sólo leer las advertencias allá arriba (1313).

Va dedicado: A esas personas que me pidieron repetitivamente en sus review un poco de limas o limones para este par. A los que me siguen delirio a delirio de manera incondicional sin importar que publique una vez cada cien siglos. A esas personas que disfrutaron ¡CLV! A los que detestaron el último capítulo de esa divagación. A TI. ¡GRACIAS!

…

**Capítulo I  
**_(No soy yo, simplemente eres tú)_

Pilika caminaba a paso firme sosteniendo con fuerza el mango de la maleta. Con determinación. Con tanta que, de hecho, de usar zapatos de cemento hubiese caminado destruyendo el concreto.

Horo trataba de alcanzarla, pero se le hacía bastante imposible seguirle el paso por el hecho de que aún iba poniéndose los pantalones y porque seguía tropezando con las piedrecillas más ridículamente pequeñas que se encontraba en el camino.

Tal vez era algo del destino. Lo decía por las piedrecillas. También por el sinnúmero de personas con las que continuaba tropezando, era casi como si todos se hubiesen confabulado para hacer ver a su ridícula persecución más ridícula aún.

Aunque lo de los pantalones definitivamente no había sido culpa del destino. Estaba durmiendo cuando Pilika cerró de golpe su maleta y lo hizo rodar por el piso del susto que le pegó con el ruido.

Dio un suspiro agotado cuando llegó a la parada de buses de las pelotas y se encontró con su hermana muy cómodamente sentada en la banca. A esperas del bus.

Ella impecable. Con las piernas juntas y levemente flexionadas, las manos sosteniendo el mango de la maleta sobre la falda.

Él llegó sudado, agitado y a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco, tanto así que al dar con la muchacha en vez de gritar: ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SE SUPONE QUÉ HACES? Como lo tenía planeado, tuvo que tomarse un minuto para encorvarse a respirar.

Pilika alzó una ceja como si esperara algo.

Un segundo-dijo Horo con el dedo.

Ya casi...

Espera…

Un poco más…

Ya…

-¿Qué...?-respiración-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SE SUPONE QUÉ HACES?

Ya está.

Pilika, que se había aburrido de esperar a su hermano y se abanicaba con una mano, volvió a alzar una ceja.

-Me devuelvo a Hokkaido-contestó con sinceridad, cerrando los ojos y levantando el mentón.

-Me lo imaginé, tonta. ¡Estoy preguntando por qué!

-No, preguntaste qué es lo qué hacía y yo…

-¡Pilika!

-Sólo te estoy diciendo…

-¡Sólo dime por qué demonios te vas!

Extrañaba Hokkaido. Esa era la verdad, por lo que al cruzar dicho pensamiento por su cabeza, con la imagen de campos cubiertos de nieve y esteros congelados, miró hacía el horizonte con nostalgia…

Aprovechó de verificar que no viniese el autobús aún y así matar a dos pájaros de un tiro. Al no ver nada en la distancia, se volvió al ainu.

-Es culpa tuya-susurró, con voz de víctima. Horo parpadeó.

La muchacha asintió con seguridad, reafirmando lo dicho y sin mostrar ni una señal de arrepentimiento.

-Estoy cansada-suspiró, sacando un pequeño pañuelo rosa, regalo de Tamao.

Horo seguía sin entender, parpadeó una vez más y después de un rato volvió preguntar con la misma voz con la que un ratón le pregunta a su cazador si se lo comerá:

-¿De qué?

-De ti, por supuesto-contestó con naturalidad la norteña.

-¿De mí?

-De ti y tus constantes quejas allá en Hokkaido-soltó.

Horo parpadeó por enésima vez ese día, porque seguía sin comprender.

La muchacha suspiró derrotada, como si se lo esperase, era su hermano después de todo, y se dispuso a abrir la boca para comenzar a enumerar la serie de reclamos de los que tanto hablaba.

-Que las plantas no crecen, que no tenemos más dinero para semillas, que el tractor no tiene gasolina, que los duendes del bosque me asustan, que pise excremento de kropokkul-continuó, cada vez más y más fastidiada con la sola pronunciación de cada palabra.

Horo miró a su hermana sin creérselo. Extrañado. Era como si la muchacha hablara, parecía que hablaba, no cerraba la boca, pero él no escuchaba las palabras.

-Que esto y esto. ¡Estoy cansada!

-¿De qué?

-¡DE TI!-y le lanzó el pañuelo por la cabeza. Horo, aún con sus súper reflejos shamanicos, no reaccionó a eso. De hecho las palabras de Pilika instalaron un dolor poco común en su pecho.

La niña dijo algo y se volvió a sentar en la banca a esperar su bus, con los ojos cerrados y el mentón arriba como señal de su indignación con la sangre de su sangre.

-Pero Pili…

-¿Qué?-inquirió, sin siquiera moverse.

-¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?

Awww.

Algo en el interior de Pilika se conmovió por completo.

La muchacha, completamente enternecida, miró a su hermano como quien mira a un hijo idiota hacer tonterías y se sintió invadida de unos repentinos deseos maternales de… Acariciarle la cabeza.

Luego de dudar un instante, se paró de golpe, con la maleta aún en las manos, y se acercó a Horokeu dejando su equipaje en el suelo para extender una mano y ver cumplido su repentino deseo de cariño hacia su hermano y darse cuenta de que era… Algo imposible.

El ainu había crecido en un alboroto de hormonas a una altura inalcanzable para una niña aún en desarrollo. La susodicha suspiró, apoyó la maleta en el suelo y subiéndose a esta con mucho cuidado le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la cabeza.

-Escucha-comenzó Pilika, bajándose de la maleta-Yo vuelvo a Hokkaido y tú te estás aquí por una temporada o el tiempo necesario para que te desestreses, después vuelves y volvemos a lo de siempre. ¿Te parece?

-Haz lo que quieras-Horo se encogió de hombros, sin mirar a su hermana y con cara de niño chiquito que no consigue lo que quiere.

Pilika contuvo las ganas de subirse a la maleta para, esta vez, darle un golpe en la cabeza que merecido se lo tenía después de todo, pero la visión casi angelical de su carruaje acercándose apresuradamente a la parada captó su atención.

Horo bufó molesto, haciendo un puchero al ver el mugroso bus detenerse con un chirrear de neumáticos. La muchacha sonrió, acercándosele cálidamente para pasar los brazos alrededor de su cintura, apretujándolo contra su cuerpo en un cálido abrazo. O el intento de uno.

Al ver, claro, que el mayor seguía refunfuñando sin corresponder el gesto, la norteña comenzó a apretarle los huesos en una especie de llave que había aprendido de ese programa de luchas que veía Anna de cuando en cuando.

El shaman entonces la separó suavemente, reaccionando de golpe, para mirarle dulcemente con una sonrisa que más que cualquier cosa gritaba: "¡NO ME MATES!". Pilika le devolvió la curvatura labial, para acercarse por un nuevo abrazo. Que esta vez su hermano correspondió, no quería que sus huesos siguieran sufriendo en el proceso.

-Te extrañaré-sentenció.

Por un momento a Pilika le pareció que lo decía con una madurez destellante que la hizo parpadear.

-Tontita-pero eso la devolvió a la realidad de inmediato.

La muchacha entonces avanzó rápidamente hacia el autobús que hace rato la esperaba, subió los escalones dando saltitos para volverse rápidamente hacia el shaman, dedicándole una última sonrisa.

Horo pensó entonces, mientras miraba a su hermana marchar, que era una mala idea. Una pésima idea para ser precisos, por lo que victima de la desesperación o la simple idiotez comenzó a correr de manera muy cliché hacia el medio de transporte que se ponía en marcha. Alcanzó con rapidez una vista hacia la primera ventana, por lo que en cuanto Pilika se giró luego de pagar el pasaje, puso mala cara al verle y le señaló con una mano que se marchara. Horo entonces comenzó a disminuir la velocidad, para terminar deteniéndose del todo.

Tan solo como la primera vez que había puesto un pie en Tokio.

Entonces Pilika se asomó por la ventana trasera del vehículo, sorprendiéndole. La niña pegó sus dos manos en el vidrio para despedirse de manera dramática, haciéndole señas, con una sonrisa. Estaba a punto de devolverle el gesto, cuando notó la billetera que tenía la muchacha en una de las manos.

-Mi… Mi…

Hubo una pausa aún más dramática que toda la situación en sí, mientras las neuronas de Horo hacían enormes esfuerzos por hacer sinapsis a esas horas de la mañana.

-¡MI BILLETERA!

Horo entonces comenzó a correr tras el autobús con todo lo que daban sus piernas.

_Continuará…_

…

Los comentarios, críticas constructivas, reclamos, continuaciones & demases son recibidos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja : D


End file.
